


Triangulation

by gulpsofoxygen



Category: The Milky Way
Genre: M/M, Porn, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gulpsofoxygen/pseuds/gulpsofoxygen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mars might want Earth all for himself, but Jupiter is willing to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triangulation

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the same [headcanon](http://taoangles.tumblr.com/post/31718899307/milkyway-fandom-ficlist) I've thus far been using. The only reason this wasn't posted on tumblr was the length, oops, I think I have a Problem.

It takes a very long time for Mars to come around to the idea. Jupiter had broached it stealthily at one of Mercury's parties, dragged along by Earth, rolling his eyes long-sufferingly as Earth tried to disguise his attempts to feel Jupiter up as a medical necessity, checking for more injuries, the usual. "You don't have to pine," he'd said conversationally, offering Mars a drink of helium while Earth flounced off to thank their host. "You can join in. I like sharing,"

Mars had shivered, goosebumps trawling down his spine. The music had been overpowering, he'd told himself then, and that was the only reason he even paused before leaning in and spitting, "oh fuck you."

Really.

After, he'd turned away sharply, losing himself in the crowd. Venus had found him, handed him some ice, hooked an arm around his, and asked what was wrong. And for once, Mars hadn't wanted to tell her. Because, really, what an asshole. Mars was enough of a catch on his own--there's no need for him to have to share Earth, not when Earth,  
by rights, should be _his_. All his.

And yet.

It's not that the thought repulsed him--in fact, the more he returned to it, imagining curling an arm around Earth, sliding a hand underneath his pants as Jupiter undid the zip and braced them both against a wall, the more he found heat pooling in his stomach and cheeks and chest. Jupiter wasn't bad looking, despite the striations of color along his chest and the deep burns along his stomach. There was something alluring about all the damage he regularly took on behalf of the rest of solar system. Something magnetic.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?" Venus pressed, batting her eyelashes prettily. Mars brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her on the cheek. Her dress was pretty--made of gauzy, multicolored layers

"I'm fine."

And he was. For a while. Until Earth started coming home with his ozone layer a little singed, body temperature a bit overheated, cheeks bright red.

"He's amazing," Earth breathed when Mars asked. "He's just--he's unbelievable. I've just never felt this-- _loved_ before."

And the words had tumbled unthinkingly out of Mars's mouth: "Show me."

***

When Mars gets to Jupiter's place, he has to remind himself not to marvel at the giant rooms, the spacious galleries, the long hallways filled with murals of starlight. _There's just more space this side of the asteroid belt,_ he thinks, _doesn't mean my caves aren't just as good._ But even so, the paintings are entrancing--rich with ores uncommon outside of deep space. After a moment, Earth slips a hand into his, tugging him along gently, but Mars finds that just  
heightens his tension. His stomach is knotted. His heart is beating double-time. He's not sure why he's even there, why he's agreed to this, why he can't take Earth home and offer him all this and more.

And Jupiter is waiting for them in his bedroom.

The place is gigantic and _red_ , and just as they walk in, feet sinking into the lush carpet, the door slides shut behind them and almost all of the light in the room dims. It's obscenely lavish. Mars squints and can just make out Jupiter lying on his mattress, a small  
sheet draped enticingly over his lower body.

"So Mars came after all?"

"He asked," Earth replies, shrugging out of his clothes, leaving on his tiny, pockmarked necklace. "He wanted to see how you--"

"I'm just taking you up on your offer," Mars cuts in, ears burning. "Just. Curiosity, I guess."

Earth snickers at the pun. Jupiter doesn't seem to get it, or doesn't seem to care. Either way he just crooks a finger and beckons towards them, and even as Mars opens his mouth to protest, his legs obey. He kneels on the bed and them climbs further into it, closer to Jupiter's body, close enough that can--no, _is_ \--touching him. He starts with Jupiter's arms, hesitantly feeling the soft swells of his biceps and shoulders, egged on by Earth's breath hot in his ear whispering, "go on, he won't hurt you, he likes feeling big and strong."

Jupiter chuckles. "Let's help him out of his shirt, Earth."

"Right," Earth responds. "Oops."

Fingers assault Mars's chest. He feels himself lose total control--he's not sure what direction he should be moving, but he whines, once, and then again and again when Jupiter's hand deliberately brushes against his cock, thumbing the tip, wringing his hand along the shaft in corkscrew twists so Mars feels squeezed and tight and almost ready to--

"Not yet," Jupiter chuckles. "This isn't how we do it."

Mars isn't sure what Jupiter means. All he knows is that there was a hand on his cock and it's been eons since anyone's touched him there. "How we--"

"How Earth and I do it. You wanted to see, didn't you?" And Earth gently nudges Mars out of the way, moving to straddle Jupiter's waist. Jupiter leans back and smiles. "You wanted to feel what Earth felt, right?"

Mars feels his cock throb in response. "Um."

"Let's show you."

Earth leans forward until he's on his knees, body stretched over Jupiter's. His skin is beaded with sweat already, Mars sees, lazily playing with himself, sliding a hand between his legs to feel the weight of his balls. Jupiter pauses and frowns at him.

"Come here," he says.

"I'm a bit busy."

"Well, you're about to be busier," Jupiter responds. And while Mars tries to wrap his head around that fact that he's sitting on Jupiter's bed taking _instruction_ from the obnoxiously noble, ridiculously handsome gas giant, Jupiter tugs at his wrist and peels his fist open and offers his fingers to Earth.

Who starts to suck on them.

Mars shudders. Earth's mouth is hot, ridiculously hot, hotter than Mars had expected, and Earth licks around Mars's knuckles, scraping gently at the skin with his teeth, the closest thing to a blowjob Mars has had in--okay, possibly the entire time he's been conscious. It's so overwhelming that Mars feels his eyes roll backwards into his skull before Jupiter presses a warning into his shoulder.

"Not yet. There's more."

I literally cannot take any more, Mars thinks. But Jupiter's hand is large and firm and so fucking controlling that Mars finds himself listening, tugging his fingers out of Earth's mouth, wincing at the lewd pop his lips make over Mars's fingertips.

Jupiter winds his hands into Mars's and guides them back of Earth's ass, over the smooth skin that Mars just wants to pinch and touch and see redden under his skin. He focuses for a moment, throwing off Jupiter's influence, and slaps Earth as hard as he can, feeling the  
jolt echo sharply in his own groin. 

"Fuck," he whines when Earth keens. He lifts his hand to try it again, and Jupiter grabs it.

“You can't hurt him," he warns. "Not even for fun."

Mars feels himself flush with humiliations. He tugs his arm away. "Shut it."

"My bed, my rules. No one is allowed to hurt him." Jupiter pushes Mars's finger back down forcefully, sliding one finger right around the opening to Earth's ass, helping the tip edge it's way past the ring of muscle. "Now, focus."

Mars gets a finger in. And Earth _contracts_ around it and fuck. fuck this is hotter than Earth's mouth, Mars can watch himself sink into Earth, his skin disappear inside of him. "More," Earth pants, thighs trembling. Mars wonders what it would look like covered in rough bite-marks, whether Jupiter would hit him in return, whether Earth would lick at the blood pooling at the corner of Mars's mouth, in that case. Jupiter nudges at Mars and Mars dimly watches himself  
slide another finger in to join the first, crooking them both forward, sliding along the skin.

He brushes against something and Earth moans--elbows locking, head falling until his hair is draped over Jupiter's chest and Mars can see that Earth has closed his eyes. _Look at me,_ Mars wants to say, but his mouth is dry, tongue frozen as he watches Earth sink back down onto Mars's finger, fucking himself open, slick squelching sounds drowning out all coherent thought. 

And then Jupiter slides a hand down Mars's stomach, over spasming muscles and wiry hair and wraps itself around his cock and Mars feels himself collapse, feels every neuron in his body overload with sensitivity, jolts of electricity burning through his limbs. Earth is still whining, Mars is arching into Jupiter's hand, and Mars's fingers are still buried in Earth, deep deep _deep_ inside, pressing against something hot and important and Earth is hooking his ankles around Jupiter and throwing his head back and--

And Mars comes. It's a helpless kind of release--it takes everything out of him. He falls back limply into the bed sheets, fingers still trapped inside of Earth, mind whirling. His body sparks with aftershocks of pleasure, and his lips are cracked and bleeding. He thinks he might have bitten down on them in a haze at some point, but he can't remember.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Earth asks weakly, slumped against Jupiter's body.

Mars doesn't trust himself to respond. His eyes burn and his stomach hurts. He's not sure if that's because it was too good, or because he knows it'll never be this good again.

I can't compete.

"Mars?"

Mars coughs and grabs at his clothes, knees still weak and trembling. Earth just grins at him. 

"I have to go."

***

Venus strokes at his forehead. Mars feels better with her--more in control of himself, more powerful. With Jupiter and Earth he was lost in their densities--with Venus he feels secure in his body, rough and sharp against her curves. "So you're okay now?"

"It was stupid. I shouldn't have gone."

"No you shouldn’t have," she allows, "but you're not all that bright."

"I really love him." His eyes burn, and his voice feels oddly pitched. He hates himself for remembering how Earth had felt around him, how Earth had looked afterwards, bright and sated and happier than Mars had ever seen him. _Coddled._

"That's what I said, love. You aren't that bright. You really could do better."

Mars closes his eyes. He doesn't want to look at Venus, doesn't want to watch her cross her legs, beautiful creamy thighs visible under her hemline. He really could do better.

"Yeah well, so could you."

***

**Author's Note:**

> kate you rock. thanks for the beta arg i love you.


End file.
